Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - 12 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twelve parts for Super Smash Trains for Nintendo Gamecube, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Luigi (Both good brothers to Thomas and Mario) *Peter Sam as Yoshi (Both green) *Percy as Pikachu (Both have the same letter P) *James as Wario (Both vain) *Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) *Casey Jr as Sonic (Both blue) *Johnny as Lucas (Both smart) *Murdoch as Ness (Both strong) *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both strong) *Bash as Kirby *Dash as Fox *Molly as Shiek (Both wonderful) *Ferdinand as Captain Falcon *Bill and Ben as Mr. Game & Watch *Rosie as Jigglypuff *Bulgy as Mewtwo *Donald as Marth *Douglas as Roy *Billy as Young Link *George as Ganadouth (Both evil and have the same letter G) *Diesel as Master Hand *Diesel 10 as Crazy Hand *The Spiteful Breakvan as Metal Mario *Mavis as Samus *Toby as Pit *Arthur as Ike *D261 as Snake *Fergus as Diddy Kong *Stepney as Tails *Rusty as Knuckles *Sir Handel as Lucario *Peter Sam, Rheneas, Duke, Bertram, and Mr. Percival as Pokèmon Trainers 12 Scenes: *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 1. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 2. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 3. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 4. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 5. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 6. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 7. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 8. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 9. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 10. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 11. *Super Smash Trains - Nintendo Gamecube - Part 12. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94